fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SE.RA.PH/@comment-29027964-20170511024554/@comment-29893250-20170511090237
On the topic of Kiara as an enemy boss, let's not forget that her third skill also gives NP gain up. As an enemy, this translates to gaining a bar with every other similar ability. Thus she has two bar charging skills. Really quite scary. On the Melt subject, I do think that comparing her to Scathach and Jack is a good idea. However, I do think a few things are being left out. The biggest difference between the three is that Scathach has probably the most potent NP of them. Jack has the best splashability. And Melt has the most widely applicable class advantage class. However, Melt sort of relies on this and her NP damage reduction. She utterly requires the entire pace of the battle to follow her. I can just splash Jack cards in anywhere and have them lead me to huge crit star generation. Her high hit count lets her patch the flow together like a fix all bandaid to keep the train going with is vital in a quick team or if you're just splashing her to get a bunch of stars. Scathach isn't really for a dedicated quick team but she is splashable and does excellently with her brave chains when she gets them. However, she doesn't rely on them. Melt is a little different. I can't just splash a Melt card in and expect to have her carry my stars and I can't expect her to be as flexibly self sufficient as Scathach. To make Melt tick at her best, she needs to have constant chains. Constant specific chains. This is why she's really built best to operate with everybody else dead. Then she has those gauranteed. I've had her in a quick team before as support and she was constantly the weak link because her third skill would often come with ill timing as I'd often be using an NP almost every turn. With that, her demerit would hit full force and would basically cancel out, leaving me to just use it to blunt an NP which typically was unnecessary as it was usually better to defend normally with evades and such. However, this would work well against one like Kiara. I've also used her in other teams as support just for the drop increase and generally found that she just didn't keep trains going as well as I'd prefer. So yes, Melt needs a lot of coddling. However, the issue is that she doesn't keep the train going well on her own while on a team. While, say, Squirtoria, can charge up easily due to the nature of her NP or Jack with her high crits and high hit counts, Melt doesn't have that. Nor does she have Scathach's raw power of NP. So it is neither truly spammable nor overwhelmingly strong. Sure you can stick her with Nero bride. However you'll mess up your card composition to do it. If you try quicks, she falls short. If you try arts, she falls short and messes up your train. If you try to play kingmaker, you'll generally be better off with another servant like Cu, Jalter, or whatever because their excelling in pure DPS beats her out for obvious reasons. She's not horrible at any of these things but she's not great either. She's like a 3rd stringer at a bunch of different jobs in team composition. Even propping her up doesn't go well because she's so greedy that her flow will be messed up by missing the cards you need. Hence why the best place for Melt is to be the cleanup crew after everyone else dies. Then she gets to go to town, not getting in her own way and properly NP spamming while packing a dodge, crit stars generation which she'll take all of, and np damage down to help her survive if necessary. She'll only last a few turns but it'll feel like you're packing a slightly softer hitting but NP spamming Cu alter. All you need to do is accept exactly what she's supposed to be instead of trying to stick her into a normal or even a cleverish team comp that'll ultimately end up subpar. Very linear but not flashy job. Very flexible class.